Conventionally, as a magnetic data processing device, a card reader has been known which is structured to read magnetic data recorded on a card by a magnetic head disposed in a card conveyance passage where the card is conveyed. Further, in an industry where a card reader is utilized, conventionally, so-called skimming, that is, a criminal attaches a signal line to a magnetic head to illegally acquire magnetic information of a card, has become a serious issue.
Therefore, conventionally, a magnetic head capable of preventing the skimming has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the magnetic head described in Patent Literature 1, terminals of the magnetic head and one end of a flexible cable are connected with each other in an inside of a head case of the magnetic head. Further, the other end of the flexible cable is connected with one face of a circuit board in the inside of the head case. A demodulation IC for demodulating an output signal from the terminals of the magnetic head is mounted on the one face of the circuit board, and a CPU for encrypting a demodulated signal from the demodulation IC is mounted on the other face of the circuit board. The circuit board is fixed to the head case so that the demodulation IC is disposed in the inside of the case body and the CPU is disposed on an outer side of the case body.
Further, as a card reader, a manual type card reader has been known in which, when a user manually inserts a card into an inside of the card reader or, when an inserted card is ejected from the inside of the card reader, reading or the like of magnetic data is performed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).